Worm Hole
Normal= |-| Sick= Worm Holes are essentially living tunnels which connect two points in the world together. They appear as mouths in the ground which open when approached. When the option ‘Jump in Worm Hole’ is selected, the character will leap inside and be spat out the other end after a brief delay. There are multiple Worm Holes in most worlds and they always connect the same two places on the map. Often they will end in two completely different areas with different resources, such as a Forest (with lots of Trees) and a Savanna (with lots of Grass and Boulders). Traveling through a Worm Hole causes a Sanity loss of 15. Sanity can be quickly drained by repeatedly jumping into them. Smallbirds, Pigs, Mandrakes and other followers will follow any Characters through a worm Hole, as will Chester if the Eye Bone is in your inventory. Many objects, such as Food, Gravedigger Items, and Wooden Thing components can be dropped into the Worm Hole, and will be spat out the other end. Sick Worm Holes Sick Worm Holes are dying and can only be used for one-way travel. Once these Worm Holes are used their "exit" shrivels up and dies, preventing you from traveling back. They look similar to their healthy counterparts but their "skin" and mouth are a more yellow/green tint as opposed to a healthy red. They only spawn in the "Two Worlds" chapter in Adventure Mode. Tips *Worm Holes are an effective way to escape from dangerous enemies, such as a Deerclops, a large pack of Hounds, or MacTusk. *Build your Settlement next to a Worm Hole for quick travel to another biome/area Trivia * Wickerbottom refers to the Worm Hole as "Megadrilacea Oraduos." Megadrilacea meaning a large worm species, and oraduos meaning two mouths or openings. * The sick version of the wormhole was added in the "Doorway To Adventure" update. * If you use a worm hole to escape from a hostile mob it will be waiting for you there until you return. You have been warned. * A Worm Hole spawned via DebugSpawn will never open its mouth and can only be examined. Bugs * Opening the map at the same time the player is jumping in a Worm Hole will cause the Worm Hole's animation to never finish. * The other end of the Worm Hole can be in the water. However, the player cannot get onto walkable ground until the player goes back in the Worm Hole. * Jumping into a Worm Hole with sanity below 40 will skip the animation/sound and show the screen moving to the other end of the worm hole, where, it will show the character leaning over with their hands on their head (which players will do occasionally on low sanity), and then play the animation of the player emerging from the Worm Hole. * Jumping into a Sick Worm Hole can cause a lua code error when the next day arrives. * Jumping into a Worm Hole with a tool in your hand and unequiping it as your player jumps will cause the game to make the sound of the Worm Hole but it won't teleport you or drain your sanity. Gallery Wilson next to an open Worm Hole.png|A Worm Hole open, ready for the player to jump in. Sick Worm Hole.png|Sick Wormhole Dying Wormhole.png|Dying Sick Wormhole Dead Wormhole.png|Dead Sick Wormhole UnderGround Wormhole.PNG|A closed Worm Hole Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Sanity Loss Category:Gameplay Category:Mobs Category:Adventure Mode